


Little Pet

by Kat_Chrome



Category: I dony care
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Chrome/pseuds/Kat_Chrome
Summary: Tag- rough sex, spit as lubes, Pet kink, master kink
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 189





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if something is spelt wrong.
> 
> Prompt from- 
> 
> Problematic TechnoInnit Prompts/Ideas That Are Sending Me to Hell Like I Deserve

Before Tommy’s betrayal at the community house, Technoblade made a significant collar for Tommy during the teen's stay with him. Tommy uses to walk around with it in the cabin. It's a beautiful velvet leather red collar decorated with rubies, diamonds, and an emerald centrepiece. Tommy used to tease Technoblade with it, calling himself Technoblade's little pet. Technoblade just brushed off the comments and scorned him. But deep down Techno felt a little spark of something unusual for the piglin hybrid. After the Community House Fiasco, Tommy stopped wearing it but kept it in his Enderchest.....just in case.  
Sometime after defeating Dream, Tommy started wearing the collar around the house once again. Even with Dream locked up Tommy’s stress levels were so high up that he started displaying the collar. It was the only thing left that reminded him of a time that he felt safe.  
Tommy woke up screaming because of a nightmare and reached to his desk to clutch the collar. Once it was in his hands Tommy let out a deep sigh.  
* It's okay* he repeated to himself as he clutched the collar close to his chest. Tommy’s communicator rang and Tommy saw there was a message from Sam asking him to meet up at the hotel. Tommy put on his collar and his usual outfit then made his way to his hotel.

Once there Tommy saw Sam and waved at the creeper hybrid. Tommy always appreciated how Sam could restrain his emotions and not blow up.  
“Greetings, Tommy, sorry for messing up so early in the morning but I have a mission for you,” Sam said in his persona Sam Nook. Tommy smiled joyously at him.  
“It's okay Big Man. What's the mission?” Tommy enjoyed how Sam would put on this weird persona and give him missions. It made him feel important and wanted….it also stopped him from carrying out things like George's house again.  
“I require you to collect 3 stacks of wood for the hotel,” Sam responded. Tommy nodded  
“Anything else?” he asked. Sam was about to say something, but a familiar golden crow caught his eye. Technoblade and Philza were walking towards the two. Sam stopped talking and went into his normal self.  
“Is there anything I can do for you both?” Sam asked with a formal expression. Tommy stood behind Sam rather hiding. Philza spoke.  
“No, we were just wondering if this was Tommy's hotel?” he asked not phased by the cold stare. Sam nodded and Tommy spoke up.  
“Yeah. It's gonna be called “THE BIG INNIT HOTEL'' Tommy said cheerfully. Philza laughed.  
“I already love the sound of it” Tommy smiled proudly that his father appreciated it. Sam and Philza spoke to each other about the design of the hotel and when it was gonna be finished. But Tommy and Technoblade seemed to be having a little staring contest. Techno had noticed the collar once Tommy came out from behind Sam and had never taken his eyes off of it. Tommy on the other hand was embarrassed and was staring at the ground.  
Technoblade felt his chest fill with sparks once again and tugged on Philza arm sleeve.  
“We need to go” he huffed, wanting to run away from whatever made him feel this way. Philza nodded.  
“Sorry for taking up your time, but we need to go” Philza apologized to the creeper and Tommy just smiled at his Dad.  
“It's okay to come by anytime. Everyone is invited and it's the neutral ground” Tommy laughed. Philza nodded as he and techno walked away. Technoblade took a glance at Tommy and Tommy shuddered at the piglin's red gaze. Sam smiled and spoke up.  
“Well that went okay” he nodded.  
“Yeah, it sure did. Regardless, I need to gather that wood.” Tommy ran off to collect the wood.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if something is spelt wrong.
> 
> Sorry that this part is short. Part 3 will be really long!

Later that night, Tommy was preparing to go do some late-night mining for supplies. He hummed as he crafted himself a new diamond pickaxe and packed some food just in case. While Tommy was packing he didn't notice the large piglin hybrid standing in the doorway of his hut.

Technoblade watched from the doorway as Tommy ran around doing things. From the look of it, he looked like he was getting prepared to go mining. Technoblade felt a smirk tug on his face when he noticed the red collar around Tommy's throat. Technoblae made a grunt noise that caused Tommy to turn around in a rush.  
"T-techno" Tommy stuttered out with a deep blush covering his face. Techno didn't respond and only walked over to the younger. He hooked the collar over a finger and pulls Tommy toward him, "Hello, little pet"


End file.
